Familiar Stranger
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: Buffy is a girl who has to answer a very important question. Is their life after death? Come inside to find out more Finished
1. Default Chapter

Familiar Strangers Rated: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an auto accident and has fallen into a deep coma. She seemed too traveled back in time. She finds herself being born into a family in London, England in 1700's. As Elizabeth grows up she has visions of Buffy's life, it is as if she knows this person. When Lizzy meets William, she falls hard for him, so when he dismisses her as working trash, she runs into the street in front of a carriage. After the accident, Lizzy dying words are for William's ears only. What does she say to him as she dies? Buffy wakes up after 6 months. She has a sinking feeling and questions that she cannot answer. Was it a dream or was she really in London in the 1700's?  
  
Disclaimer I only own my ideas.  
  
First, I am setting the situation of Buffy and Spike in high school when they first meet. Then here comes the time travel. Be patience with me on this.  
  
Monday September 7, 1993  
  
Buffy and Willow are twins, they look like exact opposites. Buffy has blonde hair, hazel eyes and is medium height. Willow has bright red hair, green eyes and is medium height. Buffy is 1 ½ smaller then Willow, but Willow is 30 minutes older then Buffy. They each look like one of their parents, Mark and Joyce Summers. Their mom has light brown hair with blonde highlights to be exact. Buffy looks like her, but Willow looks like their father. He has red hair also. Both of the girls take after their mom when it comes to their height. Their Father is tall and lean. Both girls favor him in this way. The girls have different taste in things, as an example Buffy was a cheerleader in Jr. High; but Willow was in band and choir in Jr. High.  
  
So today is the first day of high school, it is going to be fun for them their parents tell them. They just moved here from Santa Fe, New Mexico and starts school this morning. Willow is up at dawn getting her things ready for the first day of high school, new notebook, pens, and pencils. Buffy on the other hand is still in bed when her mom comes up to make sure they are dressed. Buffy has to get up and hurry to get ready for school.  
  
"Mom where's my shampoo?" Buffy screams down the stairs at her mother. Her mom tells her it's were she left it yesterday. "Oh, found it thanks."  
  
"I can't find my boots, Willow, do you know where they are?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
"Buffy, look on your side on the room, they are there somewhere, Elizabeth Marie Summers! If you kept, your stuff organized you would not 't have to ask me everyday were things are." Willow tells her.  
  
"Well, gee thanks miss perfect, not all of us wake when the sun rises." she says to her sister sarcastically "Ok, I got it I should get up five hours before school and wait at the end of my bed like a good student. So when it's time to leave I ready, no thank you." Willow stomps out of their room slamming the door.  
  
In the Summer's kitchen  
  
"Mom will you explain to me again why I can't have that extra room next to you?" Joyce sits down at the breakfast bar with her coffee and breakfast to go over this for the millionth time.  
  
"Your father and I told you both when we move here, your dad needs it for his study. He needs a room to grades papers and prepare test, make lesson plans etc. Willow sighs, as Buffy walks in the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, do want some eggs and toast?" Her mother asks her while putting her own plate in the sink.  
  
"No, thanks Mom" Buffy says as she grabs some OJ out of the icebox.  
  
"Ok girls, let's get a move on, and get you enrolled in your new school." Their father says as he enters the kitchen. The girls all put their dishes in the sink and go out the door. They leave their father in the kitchen; make their way to the van.  
  
Joyce drives into the parking lot of Macarthur High School and parks the car in a spot close to the doors. They all get out and head into the building. "Excuse me young man, where's the office?" Joyce asked.  
  
Xander turns to the voice and is speechless. The sight of the girls flabbergasted Xander. "It's down the hall take a left and it will be on your right, gorgeous," Xander says then he hits his head with the palm of his hand. "Did I just say that out loud? Sorry lovely ladies why follow me and I will show you how to get there. My brother went here last year and I got to come to visit him some" he rambles. The girls giggle and follow him.  
  
"There it is ladies hope to see you around" he says before backing away clumsily. He takes one last look at the girls, saying to himself (I think I am in love).  
  
The ladies walked into the office and found other parents with their kids everywhere. Joyce tries to walk up to counter while the girls move to the side. The office is so crowd that the noise level is enough to give you a headache. There in the office, Buffy sees a boy who has bleached hair and dressed in all black apparel. Buffy thinks to herself, he is a Billy Idol wanna be, or maybe he is a loser. No matter it, all equals trouble. Willow watches Buffy staring at him for a long time. She leans into her sister getting close to her ear, "Hottie, isn't he." Buffy just turns and gives her a dirty look "like you know what kind of guys are hot, bookworms" That is when Joyce calls them over to the counter.  
  
"Girls we need to go to the lunch room to fill out these papers, let's go" their mother says as they try to go out the door of the office. They walk to the lunchroom and find a table with a bench for seats to fill out the forms. Once done, their mother goes to the front of the room to give the school personal the papers with her daughters' births certificates, shot records and transcripts from their old school.  
  
As she got to the front of the room, the person taking records says to Mrs. Summers. "Mrs. Summers please have a seat and we'll tell you where to go as soon as we can. Thank you" says the office secretary. They sat in the lunchroom for a while then the whole group was asked to separate in to grade levels. Every grade had assigned places to go. Each grade had people to work on their admissions into the school. Each consisted of an office staff member and teachers of that grade and that grades guidance or caseworker.  
  
The ninth graders where sent to the auditorium. There Buffy saw the boy again; he was with a man she assumed was his father and a girl. His father looked mad at the boy for some reason. As they started to call names; and told people to come up to the stage with their child. That way they could fill out their children's form for admission.  
  
Buffy was bored, so bored that she turned around and speak to a light brown colored hair girl behind her named Maggie. They spoke for a while then Willow cut in. They both spoke with the girl until Buffy and Willow were called.  
  
"Mrs. Summers, you can come down and bring your daughters please." The person calling names out over the microphone asked. Then the person called someone named Mr. Aston and asked him to come down and bring his children. Both families went up to the stage.  
  
"Mrs. Summers, how nice to meet you, my name is Ms. Sear" the girls stood behind their mom. "Ok, now who is Buffy?"  
  
"That's me" Buffy answered her while walking to the table to sit.  
  
"Well come sit down I have to ask you a few question so I can place you. First welcome to Mac Arthur High School, Buffy," Ms. Sear says politely. "Now here is a list of languages we teach at this school, you have to choose one. You also get to pick two electives, like homemaking or art. You will be in regular classes I see Buffy. I am sorry to tell you both, here we require that you take both PE and Art. Band or Choir members are not excluded from gym because of these subjects. If you are interested in these subjects, you still are required take these subjects. Cheerleading, football, etc. is not considered PE here.  
  
"Willow," the teacher calls to her "why don't you come up here also and pick your two electives while I speak with Buffy. Our school hours are 8 until 4 with no study hall and only 45 minutes for lunch. I noticed Buffy you were a cheerleader, we have tryouts every year the second week of school. So if you want to consider try outs for this school. They are all done by performance not a popular vote's style. Therefore, if you want to I can give your name to the cheerleader coordinator." Ms. Sear tells Buffy.  
  
"Have you made a choice?" the teacher asks.  
  
"Yes Ms. Sear, I would like to try out for cheerleading, also I will take Arabic for my language. Can I have art and music compotation for my electives?" Buffy says. Ms. Sear shacks her head yes.  
  
"Willow you will be in advanced classes I see; when you get to the twelfth grade we have college pep courses. Now what are your choices please?" Ms Sear says.  
  
"Yes I will like French and band, also choir please" Willow states.  
  
"Are you sure you want both music electives? You only get two electives Willow this year. You could take poetry or art even homemaking if you wish" Ms. Sear says.  
  
"No thank you I like my choices," Willow decides.  
  
"Let's start with the admission forms then, Willow first. Full name"  
  
"Willow Josephine Summers" Willow says proudly.  
  
"Birthday please" Ms Sear asks.  
  
"February 4, 1979" Willow states to the teacher.  
  
"Buffy now you, full name please," Ms. Sear asks.  
  
"Elizabeth Marie Summers" Buffy answer as if she is embarrassed by her name.  
  
"Birthday" she asked.  
  
"February 5, 1979" Buffy says to her.  
  
"So you'll twins then, huh?" She asks, "I see you are up to date with your shots girls." Ms Sear tells them "Well go have a seat and I will pass this down to the person who assigns classes."  
  
On the other side of the stage, Ms. Wilson is processing The Aston children.  
  
"Hello welcome to Mac Arthur have a seat please let's get started" She says. After the children, choices are made. With both electives and languages, Ms. Wilson began the admission forms. "Let's begin with Margaret."  
  
"Can I get your full name please?" She asks.  
  
"Margaret Elizabeth Aston" she tells the nice person.  
  
"Now what's your birthday please?" she states.  
  
"August 20, 1978" Maggie answers.  
  
"Ok now your full name please and with your birth date also please;" as she turns to William asking him the questions that are needed.  
  
"William Jeremy Aston and I were born August 20, 1978." William says with malice in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry to have to ask Mr. Aston why are children still in ninth grade. When I see, they completed it already in their old school. Let me see those transcripts, now where were those papers at" as she flips papers over each other "oh here they are, it was London, England right."  
  
Mr. Aston explains that the school board would not accept the kids' transcripts because they did not have the required subjects for this school district. He says he tried to get them to accept the transcripts but he was turned down flat.  
  
"Ok Mr. Aston, please have a seat back down in the chairs. I know from personal experience the school board can be very stubborn," Ms Wilson says. They went back down and waited for children to be called.  
  
Later all the kids that was enrolled that day went around to their first class. Buffy noticed thru the day the boy from the office was in most of her classes. Willow loved her new classes they had harder work then the old school, she hated to get bored when the work was to easy. She like the idea that she could out do her sister, at least in academic part of school, if not the popularity part.  
  
Later that day Buffy met her cheerleading coordinator after school. "Buffy let's see what you can do."  
  
"Ok, people first tryouts are on Monday thru Wednesday. The callbacks are Thursday and you will be called if you made it to callbacks you will be told over the PA system in the morning. The girls who are called will then meet here for the last part of tryouts. Friday morning we will announce the cheerleaders for each grade." She said this to all the girls present who wanted to try out. She handed each the cheers that had to be learned for tryouts.  
  
That same day Willow stay after school to try out for the band and choir. Mr. Pollack was the band director; Willow plays her flute for him and then went to choir for its tryouts. She was surprised when she made the top classes in both. However now she had to go see the class coordinator for ninth grade to change her classes around. When she made both top classes for both band and choir, it put a knick in her class schedule.  
  
Willow goes down to the office and asked, "Excuse me; I need to change my courses because I made the top class in both band and choir, and they clash with my other classes," Willow said to the person at the front desk.  
  
"Come back here behind the counter and seat down. I will tell your counselor you are here. Did you happen to bring the slip of paper that both teachers give you?" the person asked rudely.  
  
"Yes, here they are." Willow answer her politely.  
  
After all the classes were done for the day, Willow went to get Buffy from cheerleading practice where she practiced her cheers. From there they went home together talking about the first day of school. Once home from school they found a note from their mother to finish unpacking their room. Therefore, after a snack, the girls finished unpacking their room.  
  
September 8 1993  
  
William was making his way to school on his ten-speed because he did not want his father to drive him to school. His first class of the day was math. He walked in and saw that good-looking girl from yesterday who kept staring at him. He went over to her and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Spike" as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi my name is Buffy, I saw you yesterday with sister and father." She says looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you staring at me the whole morning. Do you see something you like?" Spike says laughingly. Buffy blushes but came up with a come back "No just trying to figure you out, and if you are a Billy Idol wannbe. You think you are so hot don't you? You think that the girls are going to chase after you to get your attraction. I promise I am not one of those girls so just down and shut up." Buffy says with a newfound confidence.  
  
He plays heartbroken but the big smile gives his thoughts away. After class, Buffy had gym; he had it to. She played uninterested, but inside her chest, her heart was doing the cha-cha when she saw his well define legs and tight shirt that left nothing to the imagination. As all the people in their class came out, they sat on the benches. When the teacher called out their names, they are told to sit in rows. Gym was easy for Buffy. She was good at sports so she did well in gym that made her happy to be able to do the physical part of school right because her grades sucked.  
  
As their school year went by, Buffy had made the cheerleading squad. Willow did well in her music, even gotten offered to act and sing in the fall play. Buffy finally found out who the bleach wonder was. His name was William but no one called him that for fear of a beating. Everybody called him Spike, and some how it fit him. She could not decide if she liked him or hated him. All she knows if he does not stop teasing her she will scream.  
  
"Hey Buffy I hear you are going to state with this cheerleading thing" Spike says as he walks to his seat. He always makes sure to get a seat by Buffy. He has put the word out that she is his women. He just hopes that the women of his dreams, Buffy does not find out about it. Spike sits down and turns to Buffy looking at her, she is wearing a white sweater shirt. The sleeves seem not to come with the shirt, so Spike decides that this is the topic of the day. He always finds something to say so she will speak to him. To him any words are good. He has been hiding under the benches watching cheerleading practice just to see her. She would never give him a chance he thinks.  
  
Buffy is walking home from practice and she notices Spike following her at a safe distance. She comes up with a plan to catch him following her home. Buffy takes off running towards a tree but then quickly hides in the bushes to wait for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Spike walks quickly behind Buffy trying to keep up with out being seen. When he loses sight of her, he slows down and comes to a stop at a row of bushes. Buffy waits until he is right in front of her before jumping up to scare him.  
  
"Boo" Buffy yells to Spike. He yells and turns to see her laughing at him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asks.  
  
"Bloody hell women are you trying to kill me young?" Spike says loudly. "Ok you caught me I was following you but don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Ok but why are you following me? I thought you hated me?" Buffy quizzes him.  
  
"Huh, I was just walking home and saw you so I thought I could find out where you live so that my guys and me could wrap your house. Yeah, right that what I was doing." Spike says trying to come up with a good come back that she would buy. He hoped that she would buy it and not try to call him on his sorry excuse because he felt like he was about to burst being so close to her and not able to touch her.  
  
"Spike, do you like me or are you a pain in my butt for fun?"  
  
"Oh come on Summers I hate you and wish I could hit a girl so I can put you out of my misery." Spike lies to her. Then he turns and walks away from her with a growl coming from his voice. God that girl makes him so hot and yet makes him so mad. Spike belittles himself for his pure idiot behavior.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy is calling Spike every name she can think of. "How dare you threaten me, I could kick your skinny ass anytime." She yells, "bring it on bleach head" to Spike retreating backside. He just makes the sign that whole world knows what it means. Oh, he makes me so mad with his bleached hair and his black leather coat. (He thinks girls should just do what ever his heart desires) Buffy thinks to herself. If she could just get him to buy into a lie, so she could break his heart that sounds so good.  
  
Buffy decides to start a game to get Spike to fall in love with her then dump him in front of the whole school. The plan starts tomorrow morning. She will get him if the last thing she does.  
  
The next day Buffy wakes up early and puts on a black mini skirt and a red halter-top. She then puts on her matching jacket to top off the look she slides her black spike heeled boots on. Buffy then puts her make-up on with a moderate touch. After making sure she looked just right, she goes down the stairs to have a glass of juice and a piece of toast.  
  
"Buffy are you going to school like that today?" Willow asks as if it is a crime to dress in such a manner.  
  
"No I'm going to quit school and start working as a hooker down on Main. I think you need to keep you dressing opinions to yourself Willow. We can't all dress like ten years olds." Buffy replies to her.  
  
"I know Mom won't let you go to school like that if she was here. Maybe I should call her and see if she could take us to school today."  
  
"No, ok I'm dressed like this because I like this boy and I need to stand out, so he will see me." Buffy explains to her.  
  
"Xander is picking me up; do you want a ride to school Willow?"  
  
"Is he the guy?" Willow says while wriggling her eyebrows. "No he is a friend that is nice enough to pick me up on his way to school."  
  
Xander's truck pulls into a parking place. Buffy opens her door and swings her legs out of the door. She walks up to the front door of the school, opening them wide as she walks thru. All eyes follow her down the hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
All eyes are on Buffy as she slowly and purposely walks down the hall towards Spike. She puts her hands over his eyes; "Guess who" she says in a way that leaves no doubt what she is up to. Spike guesses all the other girls.  
  
"How dare you guess me to be Dru? Do I look like a punk tramp?" Buffy says forgetting her plan to seduce him. When she is around him, she always becomes defervesce. Spike seems to like to bait her; and she falls for the bait every time.  
  
"Oh come on Summers I know those skinny arms anywhere." Spike does not know what Buffy up to but he is game. Spike turn into Buffy's arms; she tries to pull away.  
  
"Spike would you like to go out after Friday's basketball game?" Buffy runs her finger in circles around Spike's chest. Spike could not help following that finger with his eyes. Oh what he wanted to do to her.  
  
"Summers have you lost your mind? I do not go to school functions; only nerds and jocks go to those. Since am neither of those I beg out of this horror." Spike says loud enough for the kids around him could hear.  
  
"Ok, but it's your loss." She says as she turns to leave. She waits for the bell to ring before walking past him. His rejection of her bothered her more she should like. Buffy enters the classroom; she takes her sit and waits.  
  
Spike and Buffy both have English together, so when the teacher assigned them both papers on beliefs of other cultures. They only groaned but when the teacher paired them up; you would have thought the end stopped turning on its axis.  
  
"Mr. Aston and Ms Summers, you will be researching the theory of past lives and their effort on our times. I will require all students to have so written or published proof of their theory." The teacher announces to the class. "They are due for your term grade so they should be in by January 10 no later. Class is dismissed." She says as the bell rings.  
  
"Ok Summers lets get this over; when do you want to meet for our research?" Spike sounds angry but is thrill that he got Buffy for a partner. This way he could be around her without her thinking, he likes her.  
  
"How about tomorrow; we can meet at the city library, this one here I hear is lacking. Is that soon enough for you bleach boy?" Buffy has butterflies in her stomach for some reason, why she doesn't want to think of.  
  
Hi there folks, you probably noticed that I reposted my story, but I really twit it. So please read and review this, let me know what you think 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Two weeks into their project  
  
Spike and Buffy send all their time during the weekends at the library researching. Spike wonders if they will find any printed or other info on past lives.  
  
"There is nothing to find." Spike screams to the ceiling. He has read all the books in both libraries; still not one shard of proof. Buffy walks towards him. "Spike quiet down; you are going to get us kick out."  
  
Buffy and Spike have spent so much time together that they both have come to realize that they were wrong about their first impression of each other. Buffy has been thinking about something a friend said about a person outside of town. This woman claims she can see your soul and tell you your past lives. Buffy is at the end of her rope to; enough to be thinking about seeing the women. If she could really see your past lives, then they could have her as proof.  
  
"Spike do not think that I am crazy; but there is this woman right outside of town who claims she can see into your soul and tell you your past lives. We could go there and interview her about the topic. She may be able to get proof for us; some kind of theories or beliefs." Spike looks like he has just heard the funniest joke on earth. He only notices Buffy's reaction to him when she runs thru the door of the school library. Spike feels bad for laughing at Buffy's suggestion.  
  
Buffy slams the front door and drops her backpack on the floor. She runs up to her room slamming that door too; she falls on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. Why did he have to laugh; she was just doing her part of the paper. Buffy pulls the pillow over her face and screams. Before this she was not so sensitive to boys little egoism. So why now did his opinion matter? It had to be Spike's fault. He came into her life like a hurricane on the Texas coast, hard and fast blowing everything its way down.  
  
The phone rings beside her bed; its only Oz. Buffy thinks to herself. "Hello" "Hey Buffy why did you run out in such a big hurray." Spike asks Buffy from his house six blocks away.  
  
"You laughed at me."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were joking; but if you're serious we can go."  
  
"Do you mean it?" "Yeah we can go tomorrow afternoon." Spike tells her.  
  
Spike and Buffy meet at her house. They gather their notes that they had and headed out to the mystery women place. Spike's father was to drive them to her and help make sure that she did not play games with them. After parking, Buffy pulls the door open to The Center for the Research of Restoration of Souls. Spike steps inside the door after Buffy; they see a person at the end of a long table.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up. I being waiting for you; come in and sit down." The woman says to them. "Hi my name Blanco, and you girl have an old soul and tortured one too."  
  
Buffy feels chills grace her arms, how did this person know her? She was determined to finish this paper. "Hi my name is Buffy and this is..." Before Buffy could answer, the person said. "William, but people call you Spike."  
  
They both looked at each other and walked to the mad women; not knowing what was about to happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy and Spike walk to the table; they look at the walls which are made of marble. The walls have Egyptian writing on them. The table is made of wood and at least sits twenty by their counting. Buffy notices a vase that seems familiar to her; she cannot think where she has seen it. Spike turns to Buffy and points out the mummy's coffin; it is painted in bright colors. By the time they both make to the table, they are both freaked out.

"Welcome to my place, sit and we will begin." Ms. Blanco says as she pulls three chairs out.

"We would like some information about your research; we are doing a paper about past lives and other beliefs. Spike and I would like to interview you for our paper." Buffy tries to be professional about this, but she is being creeped out. This person is looking at her, it is as if she can see her soul, and is found wanting.

"I would love to give you info; but sir can you wait in here." She leads Mr. Aston to a side room that either Buffy or Spike noticed while coming in. "Here is some tapes that explains our center. I need to speak with children alone for a few minutes." Mr. Aston looks concerned; he looks around her and sees Spike begging with his eyes not humiliate him. He walks in the side room sits down. "I will wait here but don't be long you two. I have to go to work this afternoon."

Buffy and Spike interview the women for about an hour before she asks to give them a statement they can use. Ms. Blanco spread a map of the stars, and then she puts crystals on it.

"This is my belief; I have knowledge of the spirits world and how it works. The Egyptians believe that their souls go on to a better place if they earned their way. This may not sound right, but this is the way things work." She looks at them then she start with her beliefs.

"We all have a soul mate; we go thru the ages looking for the other. Sometimes we find ours, but we turn them away. The soul is a funny thing; it goes from one body to another without a sense of time. The soul cannot leave a body without dieing first. Every life it tries to find its soul mate, in the process trying to do better in its last life. When finally the souls finds it mate; then they must live up too their station in the ways of the cosmos. Then only can the two souls find true peace." She finishes and turns away. Buffy and Spike have their interview, but it just does not sound right. "You both will understand soon."

"That lady was nuts, if being crazy gets our grade then more power to her. I personally don't believe a thing she said." Buffy says as she gets in the car to go home and finish their paper. Spike taken back by the women comments and the whole ride home he is quiet.

Buffy and Spike turn in their papers and forget the women or her statement.

**_Four years later_**

Spike drives into the Summers' drive honking the horn for Buffy and Willow. They run out the door of their house and pile in Spike rusty old car. They proceed to Xander's house and finally picking up Willow's boyfriend Oz.

"Xander is Cordy going to prom with you?" Xander blushes and gives the universal sign for (I have no clue). "I asked, but she said that I had to rent a car because she was not riding in this piece of junk." He says as Spike slams on the brakes in the school parking lot.

They all get out and walk to the school building. If you have asked Spike or Buffy three years ago if they would be together, they would have laugh. Now they are together more then apart. They both are happy and planning for the prom that is coming up in two weeks.

Sorry it has taken such a long time but my stupid machine would not read my a drive. I will update more often. Thank you for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Buffy and the other girls walked around the mall peeping into stores looking for just the right dress for prom. All of the girls excepted Buffy had found a dress and shoes to match. Buffy just could not find one that she liked; they were to short, wrong color, or some other excuse. "Buffy, you have not found any you liked?" her sister asks.

"No, I want something great for Spike. He has been a great boyfriend and he is worth the best." Willow turns to Cordy and asks if there is another shop close by. "Yes, there is an older shop; it only carries old-fashioned style dresses." Buffy thinks what it could hurt to look.

"Will you take me there please?" Buffy asks Cordy. "Yeah sure come on lets go before it gets too late." "Great I hope you can find something there, Buffy, because the prom is only two days away." Willow speaks up from the back seat of the car.

The three girls walk inside a very old shop, looking for a sales person Buffy spots a dress she just has to have. She walks towards it; right before she touches it the sales lady enters the shop from the back. Buffy jumps back from the dress. "I did not mean to scare you. Do you like the dress?" Buffy looks at the sales person. "Yes it is a pretty dress. How much is it?"

"For you we can reduce the price. This dress is from the late 1700's. It is a noble person clothing of that time." The dress is blue with white lace around the arms and at the bottom. The collar was delicate white lace going down towards the chest and around the neck. "Here let's try it on; I know you will look beautiful." Buffy went to the dressing room and stripped her clothes off, slipping the dress over her head. Once she had it on she looked in the mirror. She looks like a noble woman that she read about in history. "Oh I like this." She says to herself, and then she sees the price. "It is $2,000.00 dollars; that is way out of my budget." She removes the dress and places it back on the hanger; leaving the room she walks to the sales person.

"Sorry this dress is too expensive, I can not buy it." Buffy places the dress on the counter. "Let me see this price looking at it, I will sale it for $200 dollars. Now you can buy it, yes?" Buffy looks at her with disbelieve how this lady sold the dress that is more then her life savings at such a low price. "I can not take this dress; you are taking too much off. I can not let you sale it and loss all the money."

The lady just smiles and says "Some time it is good to remember our past lives. We all need to try to search for our memories." Then she turns and places the dress a bag. "Here you buy the dress and have a good time in it." Buffy paid the lady and took the dress out of the store. "What was that all about?" Willow whispers to Buffy. "I don't know she freaked me out when she said that." The girls piled into the car and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The gang meets the next day to set their prom plans in stone. Buffy and Willow will drive to Cordy's house to get dressed and be picked up by the limo with the boys already there. On the day of the prom all the girls are rushing around the house panicked by the time the boys got there. "Mary where is my extra blow dryer? Buffy needs one in the south end bathroom." Cordy yells to her maid. The whole house is in a panic mode trying to get the girls ready. While Buffy and Willow help each other with their hair, Cordy and the others were racing around getting ready.

"Willow please make sure it will not come down tonight. I will do your hair after you do mind." Buffy says as Willow puts her hair up in a beautiful style. Buffy then returns the favor. Both girls put their make up on and then dress. They meet the other girls in the lounge. "Wow Buffy and Willow both of you look like princess. Beware boys here come the Summers girls." Mr. Chase says. All the girls walk slowly down stairs as the boys look up at them with awe in their eyes. "Whoa, girls you break the scale on the beauty charts." Angel says.

"You look great Buffy, I like the dress." Spike whispers into Buffy ear as he places her shawl on her. "Well you look good to."

"The limo a waits girls," Mr. Chase tells them so they can start down to it.

The prom was spectacular. Streamers and balloons were all over the place making the gym look like it was made up at the last minute, but still looked beautiful. Pictures were scattered all over the walls showing pervious proms. The Macarthur Jazz Band was playing soothing music that could make even the toughest sleeper go to sleep.

All of the sudden, a DJ came through the stage door to the relief of the prom goers expect the principal, Mr. Synder, who was approaching the stage at a rapid speed. As the DJ started the first song, a horde of hormonal teenagers rushed the stage knocking the principal out and locked him in the stage closet.

Buffy and Spike danced for hours without speaking a word. When the others pulled them to the table they finely start to speak about their plans. "Cordy; I was wondering where will we be meeting you and Buffy at? When we get to the country club party?" Willow asks as the others sit up to hear.

"Well I am going to ask the driver to drop me and Buffy off at my house so we can get all of our stuff you left there. Then we will drive to the country club, where we will be meeting you." All of them now knew the plan to get to the party but how to get home. "Ok now we are there but how are we getting home?" Spike asks the girls. "Each of us will call a designated driver in the morning." Buffy tells them.

Oz and Willow got to the limo first then Angel and Cordy and the rest followed. After seeing the others off Buffy and Cordy drove to the Chases house to retrieve the girls left items. "Do you have everything Buffy?"

"Yes, now let's get to the party. I have plans for how to seduce Spike without getting caught by the other guest."

Both girls laughed at a joke that was played on the radio. They drove towards the club but were stopped at a red light within sight of the club. Codry turns her head to tell Buffy how much she disliked red lights when she saw a car coming towards them. Before she could drive off or warn Buffy the car pilled into them with out hitting its brakes. The car crushed like tin foil and Buffy got the impact on her side of the car. Codry's car finally stops when it is pushed into another car. Cordy opens her eyes and turns towards Buffy; Buffy is covered in blood and is not responding to Cordy's calls to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**April 11, 1750**_

A woman in a drafty shack cries out in pain as she pushes the child she carries out of her body. With a shriek the baby cries pulling air into its' new lungs. The woman only sighs because this is her 15th child, she doesn't know how she will feed all of them but she must. Her husband died with the flu that is going around, now she is stranded with all this children and no way to support them.

"What will be her name?" The mid-wife asks. "My husbands always liked Elizabeth, so I will name her that. How is she?" The woman asks. "She is fine and healthy to boot."

The mid-wife places the new baby in the woman arms. (I hoped you would die so I could have one less mouth to feed.) The woman thinks as she nurses her new daughter.

"Is there anything I can do Mrs. Lewis." The mid-wife asks as she cleans up after the birth. As Mrs. Lewis rests the mid-wife cleans and then brings in the woman's other children all in small groups to see the new baby. They all agree that the baby is perfect and has a good future as she grows up. "This child will do amazing things, I just know it." One of her brothers says as they leave the room.

_**Five years later**_

Lizzy is a girl who has chores that she doesn't do, all she does is tell stories she makes up. "I had this dream that I was in a place with grass all around and there were this things that you sat in…" "Ok Lizzy that is enough. You need to do your chores before Mum gets home."

"But I did see this things, just like they where here." Lizzy says. "Go do your chores so we can have money to eat with." Her oldest sister yells. "One day I will have two parents and a beautiful house and then you will see." Lizzy yells back as she rushes out the door to their one room house. The walls shake when the door shuts. Lizzy goes to the corner and walks thru the back door. There she washes people clothes for 2 cents a week; she hates it and feels lonely as she washes and hand dries them on the line out back.

_(I don't care what they say; I do see things that are not my memories. I wish I was that girl in my dreams, and then I won't have to wash clothes or go hungry because Mum did not make enough money to eat that week.) _She thinks as she scrubs and wring out the shirts in front of her. "I am hungry, Mrs. Satterson." Lizzy tells her fellow worker. "When was the last time you ate?" "We had some molded bread two days ago." The woman sighs "I know a lady who needs help with her house. She will pay you, and you can stay in a nice home with food to eat everyday."

"How do I get this job?" Lizzy asks with a glint in here eye.

"I will take you there after you do that shirt. If she hires you then we will go see your Mum."

**_Ten years later _**

"Lizzy, where is William's cloak?" Mrs. Martin asks.

"I will get it for you, sir." Lizzy hands the item to a man who smiles light up the whole house. When she came to work, William was at school and she did not meet him until she was 12. That is when he came home and now is in college, so he is home more often. _(I love you William. I hope you will see that soon.)_

"Lizz_y, _can you run up stairs to retrieve my hat?" William asks. He knows that Lizzy has feeling for him but she is only working trash, clearly not well enough for him. She will just have to leave the moon eyes in her room.

"Yes sir, can I do any thing else for you?" Lizzy asks hoping he will need her to go with him. "No, I think you should mine your station in life." Lizzy yells back, "You know your family had to start somewhere. I could be a good woman if you give me a chance."

"I could have you fired, you would have to go back to that awful house and work until you are old and no one would want you." He says laughing at her face. "Oh just try, I have more power then you think. One day you will see me as a woman and then I will look down my nose at you." She turns and walks into the kitchen. "Maybe she is ok, I will wait and see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_(This will mean dreams)_**

**_Buffy sits in the park watching the other kids play in the sand. She smiles and turns her face towards the sun; it's a beautiful day, warm and perfect just like her mood on this day. Happy birthday to you a group of kids sings as she sits in the middle of them all. Her parents kiss her cheeks and place a big cake in front of her. She blows them out._**

A lady screams her name which wakes Lizzy from her dreams. She sits straight up looking around her small room. She then gets up and makes her way to the door. "Yes, Mrs. Martin. What can I do?" Lizzy yells back down the stairs.

"You are late, get down here and start breakfast for us." Mrs. Martin says loudly.

Lizzy gets dressed and goes down stairs. She walks into the kitchen, there she see the cook trying to mange all the pots, cooking. "Here Beth, I will take over the meats. Sorry that I woke up late." She says to the senior cook. "Go out and get more wood for the stove and make it quick."

I wish these people would stop bossing me around, Lizzy thinks to her self. Lizzy has turned into a beautiful woman. William has been watching her more in the past few months. His arranged marriage has fallen apart, so he is around more and is it to noticing that Lizzy is becoming a lady.

**April 21, 1867**

Lizzy sits in her employer's drawing room, as sits straight and proper men sat on the other side of the room. This is the day she has been waiting for; her employer inviting her to one of her famous parties. She has been on the other side of the party and she enjoys this side more. She notices the men looking her way, but there is one who is giving her dirty looks. Lizzy stands and walks towards the main floor and is greeted by the man who was being not very nice.

"I know you. Who do you think you are fooling? You were born trash and you should stay there." Lizzy looks shocked. "Now go back in the kitchen and bring me a drink." He says as he pushes his empty glass into her hand. She looks down at the glass and drops it to the floor. She turns as the gentleman laughs. William notices the commotion on the other side of the room.

Lizzy walks towards the kitchen, William follows with some distance behind. When he reaches her he gently grabs her arm, when she turns he is surprised to see her crying. "What is wrong Lizzy?" he asks. "Oh nothing sir just reminded of my place in the world of money and birth rights." She turns and goes towards her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

William watches Lizzy leave and he thinks (She never walks away when something is wrong, she fights until the last word is said.) This man who upset her is going to account for his actions. William walks back into the main room searching for the gentleman that had upset her.

William finds the last person whom spoke with Lizzy, he walks up to him. The man was directing a maid to pick up his glass and belittling Lizzy for dropping it. "Excuse me sir but the maids do not supply you drinks. Go on now Cindy finish serving the trays, it is ok." Will turns to the man and holds out his hand. "Hi my name is William. I am the host of the party and you just upset a young lady that I have come to respect. What did you say to upset her?"

"How could you let a pauper, no lower then that in upper class clothes and parties? She is low class and she should be treated as a server and no more. Your father would be disgraced by your lack of respect of our social boundaries."

"My Father would be proud that I look beyond birth rights and see the person for who they really are" Will say. "Your father was a sad excuse of a man and now you carry in his ungrateful footsteps."

"Sir I am asking you to leave and never darken my doorstep again. If I see you again then we will have a problem. No one speaks of my father's memory the way you just did and lives to speak of him again. The only reason you are still standing is I do not want to disrupt my mother's party." Will turns away from the man as he walks, worried about Lizzy. She was so upset. He walks thru the kitchen and up the back steps of his home. Lizzy is at the top crying, as he approaches.

Lizzy has try so hard to be a women that would make her family proud, but people can not see pass what street she was born on. "Hey, are you all right? I hope that you did not take to heart what that stupid man said. I think you are a beautiful woman and any man who marries you should be proud to have you."

"Thank you sir but he was right all I will ever be is the lowest class. You and madam treat will so well and I thought that if I worked really hard then I could better myself. I guess not. If you will excuse me I will take this beautiful dress that misses let me wear off, then start cleaning the kitchen." Lizzy stands and walks towards her room, she turns and there stands William at her door. "Would you do me the honor of a dance with the most graceful woman at the party?"

"I do not understand, are you asking me to dance with you?" "Yes" "I have dreamed of dancing with you for so long." Will places his hands on her and starts to sway with the music. He thinks this is nice; maybe I can have my cake and eat it too.


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope you like this chapter, I have maybe three more._

**Chapter 11**

**6 Months later**

**_Buffy is on a slide, she see her father with his arms out to catch her. She hears laughter and watches her friends running and playing. She stops short when a boy she never seen before comes into view. She instantly does not like the boy, her mother makes her greet the family and then she kicks the boy's leg. The boy chases her around the play ground until they both fall in the sandbox. Maybe he is not so bad, she thinks as she laughs._**

Lizzy wakes to a gentle knock on her door. Will is on the other side when she opens the door. He is in his sleeping gown with the robe open.

"Hi, I hope you were not asleep." Will says. "No I just finished my chores and lied down." Lizzy answers him.

"Can I come in for awhile?" Lizzy thinks to herself (Why does he only come to my room at night?) "I guess so sir, if that is what you would like to do." Will step in the room, he turns when the door is shut. "I missed you today, I thought that you were off and went back home for the day."

"No, just delivering invitations to your mother's next party. She is hoping that you will find a wife. I wanted to tell her that I was going to be your wife," Lizzy says not noticing Will down cased eyes. She turns and places her hand on his chest. "I wanted to scream, I LOVE WILIAM."

"Lizzy, you cannot tell anyone about us, they would not understand." Will pulls her close. Lizzy's temper was being temped. "So I am good enough to sleep with, but you are ashamed to let people know about us?" Will kisses her still moving lips, she finally kisses him back.

They grab at each others clothes and fall to the ground at their feet. "I love you Lizzy" is the last thing Will says before he falls to sleep in Lizzy's arms. Lizzy thinks (I better wake before dawn so he can get back to his bed.) She falls into a deep sleep.

"_**Why are we here again?" Willow asks Buffy being so bored she wishes she could be a plank of wood. It would be more exciting. **_

"_**Simple, both of our boyfriends are practicing, and we want to watch," the blonde sister replies sipping some of her drink up. Oz and Spike were on the school basketball team having a better of their practices. Both were there because their girlfriends made them too. It is good to be queen. **_

"_**You know, I still don't get why you're dating Spike," Willow brings up. Buffy announced their "secret" relationship only a few days ago, and it really rattled the gang. "I know he's hot, but he really acts like a jerk some time. Plus he's all creepy and punk like and looks like a convicted felon and did I mention he is creepy?" **_

_**Buffy just takes a long time sipping her Big Gulp and watching the team practice before she came up with her answer. "Willow, I really like Spike. I don't care what you or Xander or even what Mom thinks of it and would really like it if you guys back off. I didn't question you when you started to date Oz nor did I when Xander dated that freak Anya for two months. I like Spike and I will still date him even if it means running away. I don't care what you think. He is a good man beneath it all." With that, she stood up and went to the top of the bleachers away from Willow. **_

_**When practice ended, Buffy sauntered straight to Spike and planted a kiss on his lips in front of everyone as if to show Willow that she really likes him. The couple then left leaving everyone, including Willow and Oz, stunned. **_

Lizzy woke to the noises of the early morning. She reached over and gently woke Will so he could go to his room before the help caught him here. "Will, it is time to go back to your room."

Will strengths and sits up in bed, "Lizzy, you talk in your sleep. Who is Spike and why do you have to go to him?"

"Will, I have had weird dreams since I was young. I am in them and I feel what is the dream but when I wake I only have bits and pieces of the dream to remember. It is like I am in the dream but the things that I see are so different from our world. They dress funny, they talk funny and I get so frightened. Then I wake up and I am in my room. It is so weird." Lizzy knows that William thinks she is crazy but finally telling someone feels like a fifty pound weight off her chest.

"Well ok, I better get down to my room. I will see you when I come back home, don't forget about the party. I love you, see you real soon." Will's claim of his love for her made the world a little brighter for awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to thank my daughter for the help with this chapter. Check out her stories she is Baby Tigger._

**Chapter 12**

**_Buffy stands inside the door of the school, she hears the music playing and watches the people dance. She knows all she has to do is tell him how she feels. _**

"_**Buffy, just tell him. What is the worse that he could do?" Willow says to Buffy as she pulls her inside the gym. "He could say he doesn't feel the same way." **_

_**Xander and the gang, including Spike, is sitting at a table where they are eating their meals at their junior prom. After the meal, Spike stands and holds out his hand to Buffy. He leads her to the dance floor, pulling her to him they dance until the dance ends. **_

"_**Spike, where are we going after the prom?" Buffy asks him. "Cordy's house, her parents are gone and we can be alone." They get into Cordy's limo and ride laughing at each others jokes. Then all of a sudden Buffy is bloody and on the side of the road in pain.**_

Lizzy wakes up screaming and this wakes up the whole house. The lady of the house came rushing into the room. "Lizzy, are you alright? Look at you; you are sweating right thru you clothes." Lizzy grabs the covers and pulls them to her. "I just had a bad dream, madam." Will is picking around his mother, worried that Lizzy is ill.

Will brings her some water, hoping to get to close enough to see her. "Bad dreams again?" Will asks her while the others start to leave. "Yes, I could almost feel the pain myself."

Will's mom shows him out of the room, "Why don't you take the day off, maybe I been working you too hard getting ready for the party next week."

"Thank you Madam, I think I will rest today, if you need me just call out to me." Lizzy says with a tired mind and body, these dreams are really getting to her. So after the people leaves, Lizzy allows herself to sleep once more.

_**This dream was different. She was on the ceiling of a strange white room. Someone was in the bed, but she couldn't see who. All she saw was tubes and wires and a heard a constant beeping sound. **_

_**People were all around the body crying. She recognized some as the people in her dreams. Willow was in the corner sniffing with Oz holding her. Xander was at the end of the bed just staring at the person in the bed not even showing any emotions. **_

_**Her mother and father were one of the worst. They were sitting right next to the unknown person in the bed crying their hearts out holding a hand murmuring "Wake up," and "Why God," like they would mourn one of their own children. Everyone else was also there except Cordy acting like someone died. **_

_**And there was Spike. He was easy to spot with his hair. The man was sitting right next to the bed holding the other hand crying empty sobs. All that Lizzy was able to hear from him was, "Wake up, pet. You need to. I have to see your pretty face awake please just wake up if not for me, then for your mom or Willow. I need to see you awake so I can know everything is back to normal and none of this happen. Just wake up; please I should have been driving then this wouldn't happen!" Everything else was muffled up. **_

_**A nurse then came into the room or at least Lizzy thinks it was a nurse with her outfit. She told everyone that only family could stay. One by one people left all mournful with their heads down and their faces in looks of grief. Piece by piece she saw the unknown character's face. There was a chin then a nose and finally when only Mom, Dad, and Willow were there did she see who the mystery person was, and it scared her half to death. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lizzy wakes up with her heart racing and she is unable to catch her breath. She says to herself (that was just a dream, like all the others. Then why did I see myself on that bed?) She decides to try and forget the dream. She had a party to get ready. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi, is there something I can help with?" She asks the cook. "No the Mrs. is getting the parlor ready for her guest tonight."

Lizzy leaves the kitchen and walks to the parlor, "Can I help Mrs. Martin?" Mrs. Martin turns towards Lizzy, "Oh are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am thank you for asking." Lizzy hates to kiss up to people but how was she going to feed herself and her family if she didn't. "Lizzy we are only having ten people for a quiet dinner. I need you to go to market and buy a few things; pick up the good lien from the cleaners, go buy five ducks, five chickens and bring them home."

"Yes madam I will go now and do as you ask." Lizzy grabs her coat and left to run her errands. She saw William come down the stairs as she leaves. "Son I need to speak with you, sit down." Mrs. Martin says as she glides her son to the sofa.

"What is Mom?" Will wonders if she has found out his secret. "You need to marry so tonight you find a bride or I will cut you lose; do you understand? This friendship with Lizzy is sweet but, she can't be your bride she is to low class. You have had your affair now it is time to marry. Have children and be a pillar of your community, so just tell Lizzy it is over and as of tonight you are finding a bride. The wedding is in six weeks from today and you will marry someone from your station in life." After firmly telling Will about the girls coming tonight she turns to leave.

Lizzy walks down the street. She has been so tired lately, but today she feels better. She is always nervous when she goes back home; they need her income to live since her mother died. Her sisters have married and had lots of children, the whole family lives in one building, and they share housing with each other. Lizzy steps up into the carriage that Mrs. Martin allows her to run errands in; "Hello Lizzy, where to today?" James, the carriage driver asks Lizzy.

"We need to collect the linen first at the cleaners. Then go to the butchers to collect the meat for tonight's dinner." Lizzy is happy that she doesn't have to walk the whole way. She just could not walk all the way down to the other side town.

"Here we are Lizzy, the cleaners." James says breaking Lizzy's chain of thought. "Thank you, I will be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time; enjoy your family for awhile." James tells her as he opens the door on the coach. "It will not be long, I promise."

Lizzy enters the shop, and everybody screamed her name; they were happy to see her. Her sisters all hugged her and showed affection towards her. Sally, the oldest, noticed that Lizzy look pale. "Lizzy, are you sick? You look so pale and have you gain weigh?"

"I need to talk to you." They walked to back of the shop, "How did you know you were with child?"

"Lizzy please tell me that you are not sexily active." By the way Lizzy held her head, she got her answer. "Have you missed a cycle?" Lizzy started to cry, "I love him but he is above us. He says he loves me but there are rumors that tonight he has to pick a wife."

"Maybe he does love you and you should tell him about the child. Then you will get your answer." Sally tells her leading her back to the front. "So I am with child?" "Yes, I am sorry to say."

Lizzy leaves the shop and all she can think about is that she has to tell Will. She gathers her items and enters the house. "Lizzy, I am loaning you to a newly married couple. They need to hire some help and you will help them until they do. Go pack a bag and James will take you there." Mrs. Martin does not give Lizzy a chance to even speak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lizzy gathered her things; she grabbed her wrap and went the way that passed by William's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She then continue to the kitchen were Mrs. Martin; was blocking the way to other parts of the house.

"The coach is waiting, you need to go now." Lizzy feels like Mrs. Martin is on purpose keeping her away from Will. "How long will I be needed over there?"

"For awhile, three months at the bare minimum. Now go out the back door and down the stairs and don't make a fuss. I could fire you and then you will not come back at all." Mrs. Martin made her point clear to Lizzy. "Yes Mrs. Martin, I would like to come back to serve you. Please do not fire me." Lizzy was half way out the door with Mrs. Martin pushing her out. That is when she caught a sight of Will in the parlor, dress to the hilt and fixing the table.

**Peter and Emma Smith Home**

Lizzy has been working for these people for two weeks and they are rude and think that she is their own personal slave. "Make sure our breakfast is properly at 7: 00 a.m., we then want you to wash the clothes, scrub the floors, etc." Lizzy mocks her new employer with a high squeaky voice. She wishes that Mrs. Smith would hire help so she can go back to William's house and let him know about the baby.

"Lizzy, you need to help me find a cook today; a few are coming to see about the job." Mrs. Smith tells her as Lizzy severs breakfast to the couple. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes you may, but next time ask before speaking." Mr. Martin tells Lizzy. "Ok, do this have the cooks make a meal you like then pick the one who cooks best." After giving her advice she walked into the kitchen to start her day.

The door rings and Lizzy answers it, it is an older lady. "Welcome, Mrs. Smith is expecting you." Lizzy told all the people that came to the door that day. Lizzy hand each a piece of paper." as Mrs. Smith directed. Lizzy gave each a list of foods the couple liked, they could choose the dinner. I would like each to choose meal. Then fix the one you chose one day this coming week. I will have all the necessary ingredients and all you have to do is fix the meal, and whom I think made the best will get the job. I will let you know one day before you are going to cook. I would like to see all of you Friday for my answer."

Lizzy steps up to speak with the Mrs. "Mrs. Smith, you will need at least two so they can fix meals and clean too." Mrs. Smith stopped the women and said to them before they left. "It has been brought to my attention that we will need two cooks, so good luck."

"Mrs. Smith; will we be able to live here or go back home at night?" Mrs. Smith looked at the women and turned beet red from embarrassment. "Yes, we have rooms for you. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

This was Lizzy first time that she saw an employer say they apologize for something they did wrong. Lizzy smiled and started to walk to her room, it was her night off. She was tired and she has started to show that she is with child. She has to wear bigger dresses and her corset was becoming tight. As she took off the corset she sighed; "Oh that is better." She finishes undressing and even if it was still light out, she walk to her bed. "Bed here I come."

After getting under the covers she whispers, "Night, night baby." Will was the last thing she thought of before falling to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to say, please R/R. I need input.**

**Chapter 15**

**_Lizzy is walking down a long white hallway; there is a door that never seems to get closer. The door has a blinking light on top of it. It seems like forever but Lizzy finally reaches the door. Every step the light blinked more and the sound got more annoying. _**

**_Lizzy pushed the button on the wall to open the door. As the door slowly opens, she can see a girl with wires and tubes everywhere. Lizzy enters and slowly walks to the bed. The girl looked just like her, (it is me but not). Lizzy thought as she came closer to the girl. Lizzy is standing at the foot of the bed and all of sudden she feels light headed. She falls to the floor, out cold from fright._**

**_Lizzy is in a different world these things that move faster then horses, wait the word is car. How did she know that? She seemed to know everything, the names the people, but most important she can feel their feelings in this weird world._**

**_Lizzy is standing on the corner with trees and the sun was so bright. When she see a car that is trying to slow down; so it can stop at the red light. It stops and the girls are laughing, before Lizzy could scream, "Watch out." The speeding car piles into the smaller car with the girls in it. _**

_**Lizzy slowly goes limp falling to the grass below her, the pain was too much to handle. She screams in pain and her own blood is covering her. That is when she looks towards the car and the girls are screaming too. Lizzy watches the car as it rolls over and over like leaf in fall. Lizzy feels it all, the pain, her fears and the numbing of her body as she loses consciousness. This mystery girl that looked like her.**_

_**Lizzy wakes and gets to the girl in the bed quickly. This girl looked like her, but she had cuts and bruising all over. There are hard white things on her legs and arms; she looks weak and all of a sudden she opens her eyes.**_

_**Lizzy rushes back towards the door, she stops. The machines that were so loud now are quiet. The one that was in her mouth and down her throat is gone. Lizzy turns slowly; the girl looks straight at her and says, "This is your density." **_

_**Lizzy runs to the door but it keeps moving, and the girl keeps talking. She finally slides down a wall, and still the girl talks. "You can't run from your density."**_

_**Lizzy screams, "I AM IN HELL, HELP ME"**_

Lizzy wakes when Mrs. Smith pokes her in the chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lizzy wakes when Mrs. Smith pokes her in the chest with a broom. Mrs. Smith stumbles backwards hitting Lizzy dresser with a mirror on top. The mirror falls to the ground breaking in to a million pieces. Lizzy falls out of her bed and Mrs. Smith finally saw her swollen stomach. "Get down there and make breakfast, or your fired and I will tell about the child."

"You know what, this bad mood of yours is getting on my last nerve; I know who you really are. You are no better then me." Lizzy says as she gets up off the floor. Every part of her body is sore. "And please tell Mrs. Martin because it's William's. So go and do what you want. I do not care any more!"

"Do you mean you and William are a couple?" Mrs. Smiths says with shock in her voice. "No, I love him and he says he loves me but he has not come for me." Lizzy says with tears in her eyes.

"That is because he is getting ready for the banquet tonight. Maybe he will come after that. You know Mr. Smith was my employer's son too. He fell for me and asked to marry me." Lizzy can't believe her ears; they got married like upper class people. She listens as Mrs. Smith tells her the love story of her and her husband.

**At the Smoking Club for Men**

William and the other gentleman are sitting around smoking cigars and drinking Brady. "Ok, son who have you chosen?" Mr. Waits asks. "I am going to tell everyone at the Grand City Ball and dinner tomorrow night."

Will was still wondering who to pick for his wife. He had tried numerous times to find out what happen to Lizzy. He been hearing rumors that she was sold to a family in the America's. Will swore today he would get some answers about Lizzy. He will demand his mother to tell him the truth.

Mrs. Martin was laying out William clothes for tonight, a fine suit for a fine occasion. She hears her name being called, so she goes to the top of the stairs. "I am here William," she sates with ice dripping off her voice. She had finally got away last night without answering his questions.

"Mom, I need to speak to you," he says as he leads her down the stairs and into the parlor. "I demand to know were Lizzy is right now or I will not go any further with this plan of yours. You chose my wife, you demand we stay here and you will not tell me where Lizzy has gone." William was getting angrier by the minute Last night she got away but not now.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Smith left two days ago with Lizzy. She asked to go, so I let her." Mrs. Martin thought that William would just buy her lies, not this time.

"Where did they go?" Will asked her. "To the America's I think." She was getting away with it.

"I don't believe you; she never came to retrieve her things. I know she would have said good bye to me." Will started to the stairs; "I will play your game Mom for now." He went up stairs to get ready for tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**For the author: We will now go back to the present. Thank you**

**Chapter 17**

William was setting at the head table in front of the room in the Great Hall. He didn't care what was being done or said, his thoughts were on Lizzy. He is sure his mother is lying but how to prove it. William thanks the people who came to the dinner, never seeing Lizzy and Mr. or Mrs. Smith at the back of the hall the whole time.

Lizzy couldn't believe her eyes there was William laughing and for what; what is happening here tonight? The Smiths sit down at their table leaving Lizzy standing on the back wall. From Wills place in the Great Hall he could not see the whole area. So he looked over at his Mom, smiled and got everyone attention.

"Can I have everyone attention please, we are here for a special day. We all have to follow their hearts. I come here introduce my choice of a Bride." Lizzy heart started racing from fear, if he chose her or if he didn't, this was it. She just knew he would proclaim his love for her.

"I like to introduce my future wife…..Lois Grant." Lizzy looked at his smile and knew she had been used and this child was going to make her an outcast. She turned and run to the door which is in the middle of the hall. William saw Lizzy and jumped off the riser, and took off after her.

Lizzy runs from the hall and not watching where she was going ran into the street. A horse drawn carriage approached in less then a second, the horses reared up and knock Lizzy to the ground. The coach man tried to stop but Lizzy fell under the front wheels. The coach run over her, her stomach was crush under the weight. William screamed as he ran to her, "NO, baby don't die I love you." Lizzy just turned head away.

"Lizzy I am so sorry, please forgive me; you are my heart and soul. I swear to my higher power one day we will be together. We are soul mates, no can change or stop that." William was crying in public, which is taboo for men. He lifts her head and places in his lap, getting her blood on his new suit.

A very weak Lizzy responses; "I am beneath you, so why care."

"NO, I am the unworthy party; you are too good for me. I was stupid and believed Mom, now I wish I would have pushed a little harder to find you. I wish I could die for you but I can't." Knowing this may be her last seconds he picks her up in his arms and yells, "I LOVE Elizabeth Lewis, she is my heart and soul. One day I shall correct my mistake ten folds, I swear." Lizzy dies and Will is left with his pain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Spike and the gang visits Buffy every weekend. She has been in a coma for 6 months now. Spike goes to her and whispers in her ear, like every time they came. "I love you" Spike says kissing her forehead. He turn to leave, there was a sound in a very quiet room. He listens by turning his to the side. Then he decides it is nothing and leaves.

Buffy hears Spike whisper in her ear but she can't move. She tries to open her eyes, but she is so tired, and she hurts. Buffy listen to her friends talking to each other. After they had left Spike again repeated his manatee in her ear the one he says every time he comes. She wanted too wake so bad but she just laid there. Three days after Spike comes she opens her eyes, a squint at first. The lights hurt her eyes, she moans and a person was beside her in a moment. It was her Mom, "Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Buffy tried to turn her head, but she didn't have the strength. Why was it so hard to move, maybe they had her tied down. It is like there is a weigh holding her down. "Buffy can you hear me?" Joyce is sure Buffy is waking, so she jumps up and calls Spike to come to the living center. Then she called her husband and Willow.

"Spike she is waking, she moaned and I swear she tried to open her eyes." Spike is weary of this sudden change, but he wanted it so bad that he walk over to Buffy. Mark Summers and Willow walk end at that moment, Spike bends down and says his statement. Nothing happened so Spike slowly moved away, as he moves so does Buffy's hand; she lifted it but a faction but enough for all in the room to see.

They All laughed "She back guys; my baby is back", is what Spike said.

_( If you like this story then try my others, a is Prophesy of the Slayer)_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I want to thank everyone who read my story, please review the story Mother Eeyore_**

**Chapter 19**

Joyce and Mark Summers were so happy that Buffy was slowly waking up from her coma; but no one was happier then Spike and Cordy. Cordy has blamed herself for the accident for too long. Buffy's progress was slow but before they knew it she was awake. Spike enter the room at the living center, he hated that the Summers's for putting Buffy in a nursing home. It was cold and in personal, no one talked to her and she just lied there. Mrs. Summers called and asked that he come by after college classes.

"Hey, what's the good news?" Spike asked Cordy, who was called too. Her and Willow were sitting in the lounge, of the living center. Buffy Mom came out to them and brought them to the room. "Look guys Buffy awake."

Spike and the gang looked in on her and sure enough Buffy's eyes were open and she could see them. She followed Spike all around the room. "Buffy can you speak?" Buffy tried but the sound would not come out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers may I speak with you both?" The doctor asked, "She is awake now so the hard starts therapy of kinds."

"She is going to be Ok?" Joyce asks the Doctor, "I mean she has been gone for six months."

"We are lucky that we did exercises for her body; so now she doesn't have to so far to get better." Spike and the girls listened to the Doctor and decided right there they would have Buffy better in a month. Spike walks to the side of the bed and sits down then leans over and whispers the manatee he has said since the accident. Buffy picked up her hand off the bed and placed on his knee. She smiled and the first words she was **_love you too._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Buffy regained the use of most of her muscles quickly. She sat up and ate solid food instead the liquid she was served while she was out. Her weight was sturdily gaining to her former self. Spike visited everyday, if he could. College was a pain in the neck, new rules and so many people. Buffy thought of Lizzy quite often, while in her coma she saw bits of her former self. She tried to remember how William looked, but her memory was cloudy. That statement Spike keeps saying sound so familiar ringing in her ears. Spike enters the therapy room; Buffy calls him over to her.

"That statement you said during the time of my coma, where did you get it?" Buffy asks as she relearns to walk. Spike looks at her and holds out his hands, "I love you and the saying is from my heart." Spike tells her.

After the nice therapist helps her to her wheelchair, Spike starts to push her to the room. "I remember some of my dreams while I was out. There was this girl named Lizzy and she fell in love with a man who could not marry her."

"Luv, they were only dreams, I sure they seemed real." Spike humored her.

"They were real I know it." Buffy calls to the Gods. "I saw her get hit by that carriage and that man William whispering in her ear."

"Buffy that sounds silly now doesn't" her father says as he meets them at her room. Buffy drops it for now.

**A Year Later**

Buffy stopped telling her stories and went back to life of a college student. Spike and she were together and he was so kind. One night she woke to a screaming Spike, he was sweating and white as a sheet.

"Are you alright Spike?" She asks him. "It was just a dream I had when you were out of it. It's about a girl and a man, pain, death. It is only a dream." Spike says as he pulls her close.

"Can you describe the women?" Buffy asks. "Was she kind of looked like me?"

"Yeah and she was heads over heels for that nitwit. He threw away true love." Spike finally understood these dreams. "She died under a carriage and horse. That statement that I said to you was the one he said to her as she lay dying."

"Yes," she turned to him, "She was killed and lose her true love. She believed he would see her in a new life."

"Maybe he does get to see her," Spike says as the light bulb clicks in his head. "You remember that old woman from the past life report?"

"Yeah," Buffy replies not really getting it. "She was really creepy."

"She might be right about that whole past life thing." The light bulb got brighter.

Buffy didn't believe him but it was the only thing that either could see any better idea. The two decided to stay up and wait for the time to be 9:00am. They sat on the couch sipping some hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Spike and Buffy decided to return to The Center for the Research of Restoration of Souls. They both have guessed what the truth was, but wanted to hear from someone else. They enter the building and are surprised to see the older lady waiting on them. The lady escorted both Buffy and Spike to the back room with the table. It has not changed one bit.

"I know why both of you are here" the mysterious women says. "You have a question for me?"

"Yes, could we be soul mates and have been forever?" Buffy asks the older lady.

"Not forever just since Lizzy and William, they found true love but threw it away. Will you do the same?"

"No madam, I love her and in this life and all the others she will be mine." He then turns and pulls out a ring case, "Buffy will marry me?"

"I will marry you in this life and all the others we have together." Buffy answers Spike.

"I will make her my lover, my wife, and my friend forever?" Spike reaches for Buffy hand; he then placed the ring on and kisses the ring.

"Lizzy can now rest in peace." The old woman said.

Buffy and Spike leave the place with the knowledge that they were meant to be together always.


End file.
